After All
by Mountain.girlz
Summary: Everyone sees the chemistry between Nick and Ellie. But can they stay hidden from the prying eyes of their team leader? He may be a bit off but he is still as perceptive as ever. Ellick, Jibbs, McGee/Delilah, mentioned TIVA. M for good reason. It gets more smutty later on so...ya


**Author's Note:**

Second story!!! I'm not sure what to say right her so... Read and review, please! (I'm sorry for my bad grammar in some places)

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT own NCIS or any of its characters (I wish I did) Please don't sue me.

WARNING:

_MATURE CONTENT_

_MEANT FOR MATURE AUDIENCES_

His hand slides up Eleanor's shirt and traces the edge of her bra. She gasps as his calloused fingers touch her sensitive skin.

"You like that Charlie?"

She hums a yes as his hand slides around her back to pull her close to him and his lips capturehers .

Nick's tongue explores her lips and when he reaches down and grabs Ellie's ass her mouth parts with a squeal.

All the sudden the door bursts open and Michael the janitor is there a look of shock painted on his face. he just opened the door on two well-regarded agents on Gibbs' team swapping spit with their hands all over each other.

He just stands there not quite knowing what to do with us.

"Could you do us a favor and please not tell Gibbs, you know how much of a stickler he is for Rule Number 12." Eleanor asks.

Michael still looks like he just saw two monkeys fucking but agrees nonetheless. Making the two of them promise to never do that in any of his closets again.

Gibbs steps into the bullpen looks at Ellie and Nick, shakes his head and plops down at his desk.

"Someday that rule has to change." he mutters to himself.

He's seen what it's done and is coming to the realization that there may be exceptions to number 12. He's seen it rip apart families and friends too much in his years at NCIS. he doesn't want his agents to have to hide their happiness from him but he doesn't want it to effect their work. That balance is key.

On his ride home, he thinks about how number 12 could change. He was at a dead end. If they needed his blessing then he could be accused of playing favorites (also he wouldn't be able to skirt the rule than) if it had to be serious then there was no way of telling how long the relationship would last.

He decides to call a team meeting. With everyone. Ducky and Jack included.

When Gibbs had come into Jacqueline's office to invite her to a term meeting she had been surprised and grateful immediately. Now sitting at her desk 3 hours later she had begun to worry, there is no major case going on that would need everyone in one room and to her knowledge the team was all okay.

She checks her clock and realizes that she had to be in the evidence garage 10 minutes ago to actually participate in the conversation she was worried about now.

She rushes down the slowness of the elevator agonizing. When she reaches the garage she looks around only to see every member of the team, but Gibbs.

"Of course" she mutters to herself rolling her eyes. "He must always be late"

"You say that, yet you just got here" a low voice said from behind her.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Gibbs! Someday you will give someone a heart attack!"

"I wanted to have a conversation with all of you about my rules. More specifically rule number 12. I have come to realize that there may be some exceptions to it. I have seen it affect families that never got to be families and I have felt the pain of losing a loved one to number 12 as well. Ellie, you knew Tony after Ziva left the office but you saw Tali. McGee, Ducky, you got to see Tony and Ziva working together. Ever since the two of them, I have been questioning my rules, wondering if they are right and I have to say. I was wrong. You can love someone and not jeopardize yourself, them or each other."

Gibbs done with his speech, looked up at his teammates.

Ducky speaks up with the question all of them were thinking. "So, now what?"

"This was me announcing that my rules are changing and if there are any additional rules you would like to add or any rules you would like changed come talk to me. I know that rule number 12 is probably the one you are most interested in and the one I am most unsure about so come up with something."

With that Gibbs turns around and walks back to the elevator.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
